Space/M02
Access to Sector M02 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M01, as such you'll need around 1.2m+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M02 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Birthigin * Explore for B-coin, Ether Crystal, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * Mine for Gas, Uranium, Electricity, Ether Crystal, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * Special Places ** Coalition Forces HQ ** City of Commerce - Goodwill and Plunder *** Plunder 1 - 15k Robot (Mechanical Pioneer), B-Coin, Uranium, Electricity *** Plunder 2 - *** Plunder 3 - *** Plunder 4 - *** Plunder 5 - Mutant Gene (clone), 10k Birthingin Coins, Accelerators ** Neutral Zone ** Railway Station *** Fight 1 - *** Fight 2 - Gold Viper Forces(672, 287, 481, 387, 1.9m) - *** Collect Materials - Gas, Uranium, Electricity Storage Devices - 1 each *** Go Deep **** Attack Mendes(914, 1054, 631, 773, 4.7m) - **** Use the Fallen Bomb (from Sylvia) - Reduces Mendes Stats (609, 703, 421, 515, 2.3m) ** Musbet - Hire Gerlos and Storm Beast clones *** Eliminate Runaway Gerlos(539, 420, 270, 477, 1.7m) (quest) - **** Can buy Gerlos Gene (10k B-coin) **** Okay - Birthigin Wonder Blueprint, 3000 B-coin, Uranium Ore Storage Device **** Can buy Storm Beast Gene (15k B-coin) ** Asgart (unlock at 65% explore) - make Nano Scout gene, quest for Ray's trial item (You can steal it also, At city you will get a quest for placing a bot into asgard,if you accept it and place it into asgard, you can steal nano scout gene without paying coins. *** Enhance Nano Scout - 90 friendship requires *** Airship shop **** Cicada Chirp Frigate Chip x30 (20 times max, 9k coins) **** Cicada Chirp Frigate Blueprint 9k coins **** Eden/Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x3 (20 times max, 1500 coins) **** Eden/Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerator (8h) (5 times max, 4000 coins) **** Asa Transport Cabin ($) Gem x200, Coin x20000, Active Cells x1000, Eden Accel(3h) x1, Ether Crystal I x20, Space Transitioner x3 ** Lv. II Cultural Relic Site. *** Found Holy Ark Quest Item. *** Annihilate Holder (2.8m energy) **** Holder Rewards : Nano Core, 1k cell, 2x 24h accelerator * Trade ** Fantasy Fruit (1000) ** Dark Steel (1000) ** Zeros' Pearls (10) ** Energy Furnace Shard(300) ** Yamato Frags (200) ** Coin (5m) ** Star Scrap (1000) ** Eternal Gold (600) ** Darla Montes Chip (200) ** Dimensional Space Module (300) ** ? ** Gems * Tech ** Ray Adas Enchantment (Attack +1/+2+/3, HP +10/+20/+30) ** Sugar Enchantment (Power +1/+2+/3, MP +10/+20/+30) ** Hella Enchantment (Attack +1/+2+/3, MP+10/+20/+30) ** Gerlos Enchantment (Max Quota +2/+4/+6) ** Rock Beast Enchantment (Max Quota +2/+4/+6) ** Storm Beast Enchantment (Max Quota +1/+2/+3) ** Viper Armor Soldier Enchantment (Max Quota +1/+2/+3) ** ? ** ? Comet * Explore for B-coin, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * 10% - Mining Machine - ? * 50% - Medicine Mortar ** Investigate - Competent Cells x300 and Cultivation Accelerator(30m) x5 ** Test drug (Canas Fleet) - Rabbit Gumball's Attack and Power +2 * 100% - Collapsed Building - After finding the Holy Ark: ** Fenrir Core (strenghten Nano Scouts) ** Gas Storage x1 ** Uranium Storage x1 Gamma * Explore for B-Coin, Mithril, Arcane Crystal, Coin, and Gems * 10% - Dragon Ball Debris - +1 Armor to all Fleets in Space * 50% - Dragon Nest - Dragon Whelp's Gene, Cultivation Accelerator ** Interpret (Requires Ancient Dragon Language analysis Lvl 3) - +6 Dragon Whelp limit * 100% - Dragon Mountain (requires 700+ attack) - ? Heinila * 10% - Explore for Telephone Booth - 3000 B-Coin, 1 Electricity Storage Device * ?% - Unmanned Tram * 50% - Founding Village * 100% - Infinite Mountain ** Battle Seraph (1072, 680, 804, 742, 5.76m) ** Collect Wings of Gold (boost Angel clone), Gate of Heaven (boost Angel Deity gumball), 2 x Space Transitioner, 2 x Eden Accelerator (3d) Sylvia * Explore for B-Coin, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * 10% - Crashed Capsule - ? * 50% - Wanderer Camp - Store (uses B-Coin) ** "Pay a visit" (Ranger Fleet) - Dimension Walker Gumball's Power +2, MP +20 ** Anti-pioneer Fallen Bomb (4500) - Weaken Mandes (Birthigin fight) ** Broken Stone (6000) - Enhances clone "Mutant" *** Fire +2, while attacking, deal extra damage by 1000, Burn damage +25% ** Rock Beast Gene (6000) - Cultivate Rock Beasts ** Competent Cell x300 (1000) - Limit 20 ** Accelerators 15min x6 (750) - Limit 20 each ** Volcanic II x5 (3000) - Limit 5 * 100% - Robot Wreckage - 15k robot (Sentry), Accelerator Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * I9 - Strange Drawer - Canas Fleet - 10 gems, 2 Gold Pots *A4 - Damaged Mechanical Creation - Aoluwei Fleet - 100k Coins, 3000 Birthigin Coin *I3 - Dilapidated shuttle - Abyss Fleet - 5x Eden Accelerator (30m), 5x Cultivation Accelerator (30m), 5x Maintenance Accelerator (30m) * Sector Completion rewards External Links * https://www.facebook.com/groups/1501670936818701/permalink/2142309519421503/